User talk:Mr.Quackman
Hi, welcome to Legacy Of Kain Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Moebius' staff page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WikiaBot (talk) 19:44, 19 March 2009 Accuracy Seriously Quacks, I'm getting a little sick of having to clean up after every mistake you make - can you PLEASE check your facts before posting stuff?! Baziel 00:01, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Adopting the wiki Hey there, I'm attempting to adopt the wiki and give it some sort of rebirth as an administrator. You've been an active editor for some time - just checking if this is alright with you, or would you object? --LoK-Aevum 20:38, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Dark - Chronicle Do you have any influence on the editor of Dark Chronicle? Because there are several missing pages on that site, specifically dealing with species Imp Series Article Hey, I just wrote a massive article on the series itself and since you seem to know a lot about the series (way more than me at least, I finished Blood Omen for the first time a few days ago and am part way through Defiance. And I haven't even touched blood omen) I was wondering if you could give it a read. The link is on the main page on the box on the right. But I'll put it here too: The Legacy of Kain Series. The article is basically about the series itself, NOT any of the games in specific or the story itself. It's like umm, a brief overview of everything you know? Anyways, so if you could sort of I'm prove no my attempt, I'd appreciate that. Limaj daas 01:23, December 27, 2009 (UTC) reply back quack I'm fine with the whole adopting the wiki but as far as having an influence on the dark - chronicle editor... I don't but I wish I did. I looked at the overview page & I am currently trying to improve it now.Mr.Quackman 18:50, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Defiance Enemies I'm glad someone's doing it - but again, few mistakes creeping in, (eg The Spell Casters you put up ARE the Sarafan Inquisitors/ Defiance Sarafan Archers are not in BO2 etc etc) - Do you have/Would you like a copy of the Defiance Prima Guide? It has an enemy and enemy abilities section that would be very useful in this respect. I'm prepared to furnish you with a copy if it'll help (though it is already around on the net)Baziel 12:59, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Merges etc : Where to start? lol - As I say the Hylden Scientist/Glyphwright is the only one I'd say is a proper candidate for merger - but the problem becomes which one takes precedence? personally I'd say "Glyphwrights" were just a made up term for the disguise of the "HyldenScientists" - We don't really have enough information to put one 'above' the other so page naming becomes a concern. EDIT: Ordinarily I wouldn't make large edits after I've just come in from work, but something about that has gone right up my flag pole (..as in "I'm saluting that" lol) I'm gonna fiddle around with the Glyphwright page tonight and I'm gonna try to combine the two there, let me know what you think of it.Baziel 21:55, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I'd also say None of those Defiance Prima guide pages is unnecessary (I'm assuming this is a sign you haven't read the Prima guide? - trust me, the Defiance one is much recommended!!) - they are all given at least a paragraphs worth of information in the Prima Guide, and it is info that would be useful here/we don't have here - it's just "being thorough" - as with the whole boss/enemy/location stuff -it's the sort of thing we should be doing all the time - too much detail is far more valuable than too little (if it's accurate).... As I see it, we have less than 500 pages, and frankly we should easily be able to get nearer 2000!! (Maybe I'm being too ambitious but, as I say, it's probably better to aim high lol) I'm glad you get where I'm coming from with it though - as I say, if you've seen the Prima guide then you know they go right into enemy abilities etc etc (eg "Cyclone Spin" - an actual name for a move, not a physical description - I didn't 'make them up' Crystal Dynamics did - it is the actual only official name we have for one of the special moves that Janos has - and I can't really see any better place to put it than a Boss encounter article).... I would dearly love to have all that Prima info down here so no-one has to go out paying for it (Don't tell Prima I said that lol - I'm getting the guides I don't have for Xmas anyway) I realistically want to have most of the info from those down here eventually. As I say if you want a copy of a Prima Guide, the Defiance one in particular is full of info, and i do think you might understand more what I'm getting at if you've seen them Anyway at the end of the day, I'll be the one that has to do this stuff (and I already periodically review and housekeep pages) and frankly merging is a serious 'pain in the ass' compared to other actions (that's why the battle of last stand/mace duplication has lasted so long) - As with other things I have a long list and a big plan... and I am getting around to it... (I do wanna get that BO2 thing done and go through Stubs/Rewrites first though). Again trust me, once it's done you will 'get it' Baziel 21:10, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :I utterly disagree with "Quacks", I don't believe Glyphwrights and Hylden Scientists ought to be merged, for a very simple reason. They are not one and the same; there are Hylden Scientists who were Glyphwrights and there are Hylden Scientists who weren't, much as there were humans who were Sarafan and humans who weren't... In other words, while Glyphwright equals Hylden Scientist, Hylden Scientist does not equal Glyphwright. :2000 articles is easily possible. It's just a matter of time. :) --LoK-Aevum 13:20, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep, pretty much what I'd initially thought - I shall revert (and frustratedly mourn the lost time lol) - at least I'm now aware that Glyphwright page needs a rewrite... As with page numbers - more pages=more visitors=more editors=more detail=a better encyclopedia - as Wiki puts it - "Build it and they will come" ;-)Baziel 16:22, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Research? Nice to see you back again, but it's not nice to spend my time on a nice sunny day, correcting you. Please check your facts - where has that stuff about Hylden allying with some weird Gargoyle race come form? and the gongman mural in SR1, which you claim is Moebius? (which not only does it not make sense and is one where I have already corrected you on it, but its one where there is an obvious real-world inspiration you haven't even been bothered to check)... and I don't even know where to start on the conspiracy theorist bull (at most it's part of the religious mythology references; nothing to do with any made-up no-evidence conspiracy pap) - Honestly please learn what 'evidence' is and use it. Making stuff up without any evidence helps no-one (and that's even if you didn't do it and you're basing it one something someone else made up and you thought it sounded cool.) No evidence, no go up..... and No more warnings .... You're the only person who doesn't get this and my patience is running out.Baziel 14:31, June 26, 2011 (UTC)